


Love Tickles

by joshuahongkong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JiHan, M/M, im sorry i love jihan, jisoo loves jeonghan, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuahongkong/pseuds/joshuahongkong
Summary: Jisoo loves Jeonghan. Pretty simple.(aka a short story explaining how jisoo fell in love with jeonghan)





	Love Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic im posting on here so please be nice !!! constructive criticism is welcome (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

There were times like this, when Jisoo was reminded of how utterly and completely in love he was with Jeonghan. His beautiful Jeonghan. Times like these when Jeonghan laughed or smiled and Jisoo's tummy felt funny. He always called that feeling 'love tickles'. Jisoo lived for moments like these.

Its funny, actually, how he fell in love. He really didnt notice it at first. He thought he was just merely admiring Jeonghan, the same way an art critic admired a fine painting. But the more he stared at the boy, the more he could feel the aforementioned 'love tickles'. In fact, he began to feel them even at the thought of Jeonghan. The feeling started to become second nature. A fact of life. Jeonghan equalled love tickles.

Nevertheless, it scared Jisoo, the thought of being in love. The thought of having your every thought, every breath, every step, be dedicated to one person. And then even after all of that time, theres always the possibility of that person never loving you back.

So he attempted to fall out of love.

He tried. And he tried. And, God, he tried some more.

But everytime he pushed a thought out of his head, a new one reappeared. Everytime he looked away, his eyes were glued back. And everytime he tried not to feel, his love tickles returned. Still, he tried.

And then on one vulnerable, scary night, words and tears and confessions spewed out like an unfixable dripping faucet and Jisoo held his breath and waited for the worst to come and was ready to lose his best friend in the whole entire world until Jeonghan... kissed him. And Jisoo realized that he didnt have to be alone, because Jeonghan loved him too. Jeonghan loved him too!  
The relief came crashing down on Jisoo that night, and the shock still hadnt worn away when Jeonghan continued to kiss his neck and hold his hand and tell him every single thing that he loved about him. Jisoo couldn't believe any of it.

Even now, Jisoo cant believe it, but he's gotten used to it. He's gotten used to the cuddling and the kisses and the late night whispers and the secret touches and interlocked fingers. He loved all of it. Most of all, he loved being able to whisper, and say, and scream, and sing 'i love you' to his lovely Jeonghan.

His Jeonghan that loved him back, too.


End file.
